Eight Words
by SomewhereOverTheRainbow6232
Summary: Matt has always been there for Mello. But that emotional strain..That pushing and pulling tears them apart. What will Matt do when his best friend ends up under a detonated building, scared and alone?


_There's just emotional strain with what we have..._

Those words would haunt Mail Jeevas for the rest of his life. That voice...Those eyes...That smile...That smirk..Those _words. _Those eight words would forever haunt Mail Jeevas.

That last conversation would ruin his life. Would drag him down into a deep depression.

Because he was the reason Miheal Keehl, his best friend, lover, boyfriend, had left. He was the only reason.

That last scribbled note. In that scrawny handwriting he hand come to know and love. Those eight words.

His phone rang, blaring the Pokemon theme song. The ring tone he had set for Mello.

No, it couldn't be...It couldn't be Miheal. Mello.

But he answered it anyway with his doubts, "'Sup?"

"M-Matt..." A voice on the other end croaked.

_His_ voice. Mello's. It sounded so wounded, so afraid, so utterly alone.

"Mello?" He asked in a soft voice.

Because it couldn't be. It just...He had left Whammy's House three years ago. He had left Matt alone in Winchester to finish out his education...And as the loyal puppy dog he was, Matt had.

"M-Matt...I-I," coughing...A lot of coughing interrupted the blondes words, "I need you to come to me. I'm in Winchester. I just blew up a building..I'm trapped...M-Matt," more coughing, "I need you..."

Should he go? After all the hell Mello had put Matt through? Should he? But he couldn't just let him _die _necessarily. No...That would be the _worst_ option.

So he had to go. Mail Jeevas had to go to Miheal Keehl's rescue.

"I'll be there, Mello. Where are you, exactly?"

And with the information scrawled down in his mind, Matt was off. He was off to save Mello's life once more. As always. It was just his job as a loyal friend.

What would they be now? Matt thought as his foot hit the gas and he began to speed down the highway.

Would they be friends still? Or more, as they once were? Had Mello found someone else now? The stakes of that were rather high. It _had_ been three years, as a matter of fact.

As Matt's thoughts raced, he absentmindedly pulled up into what used to be the driveway of the building Mello had blown up.

What a shit-head, Matt thought, did he have to be so suicide-commando all of a sudden? What had caused him to do this?

Was it his line of work that forced him into this decision? Or just his own idiotic actions?

Mello had never been one to enjoy chemistry when they'd mess with the chemicals...So no..It couldn't be his own idiotic actions. It had to be something else.

Matt clambered out of his car and walked towards the rubble.

Now if only there was some way he could find Mello easily...

Then there was a croak. A hoarse cry, more like.

"Matt..."

"Mello?"

"Matt..."

And with those words, Matt scurried to the rubble, tearing through the destroyed remnants of the building. An occasional croak of, "Matt," would push the weak red-head to tear through the destruction.

He should have payed attention during gym...Maybe ran the mile instead of hiding in the locker room...Damn it...Damn it where was Mello?

Matt feared he was running out of time to save his blonde friend.

But as he heard a last croak of, "Matt..." He knew he could save the blonde.

He threw off two pieces of destroyed building, and was rewarded with the sight of beaten, scarred, burned, but still gorgeous blonde.

"Mello!"

"Matt..."

Oh yeah...Probably needed to be picked up now, Matt thought.

He scooped Mello into his arms, and almost sprinted to the car. His prized possession.

He didn't care if the passenger seat would be ruined from Mello's blood. Not like he had a girl to drive around anyway.

"Don't worry, Mello, we'll be at a hospital soon..." Matt reassured.

"N-No..." Mello croaked, "Just t-take me t-to your place...Y-You took a-all those c-classes at Whammy's..."

Matt sighed and did a U-turn to take Mello back to his apartment, earning him the horrendous sound of a million stopped cars pissed off sounding car horns.

And in that U-turn, Matt realized that he would always be there for Mello.


End file.
